A Second Chance, A Second Life
by natsu-no-himitsu
Summary: People say that it is a bad thing to be too curious, but is it really? Mikoto has always been a curious girl, but never cared enough to do anything about it. She wondered who those people in black uniforms who fought those giant, masked beasts were. Her question gets answered when she enters Soul Society after her death. No pairings decided yet
1. Chapter 1 - Curiosity Killed the Cat

**Hi! Abbey-chan here! I know I should probably be working on Akai no Yoru but I was watching Bleach and I just had to do it! I'm not sure if I decide to make it a romance story too but, we'll see :D**

**Disclaimer: Psh, I dont own Bleach or the characters :p **

The street lights flickered silently. A girl withstraight dark blackish blue hair that reached her mid-back and icy cold light blue eyes walked through the empty streets, slightly swinging a plastic bag with a bottle of cold green tea in it. She seemed about 17 years old. She looked up at the sky as she walked by; her eyes were naturally half-lidded. Her long side bangs flew up a bit as she sighed. She stopped.

"It's that noise again…" she thought to herself as she heard the sound of screaming hollows at night. She didn't feel afraid though; she didn't know what those objects were but she didn't care. Besides, a person wearing a black uniform would always save her. She has seen them, but she was quite sure that they didn't notice her, "I wonder what they are, maybe some type of guardians for souls. Maybe a good version of a death reaper…" she didn't know how close she was to the actual answer, "I better get home, nii-san would start to worry," she reminded herself.

She stood in front of a large Japanese styled house. It was at the end of the road and it stretch all the way to the back. She typed in an entry code and a finger scan at the traditional wooden entrance and then slid open the door after it sounded a small _beep_ sound. She walked slowly on the stone paths to the actual house, admiring the garden and the pond that her house had. She slid open the other entrance, took of her shoes and walked into the house. The hallways were open to reveal the garden, a koi pond and a cherry blossom tree, some parts in the house had glass covering it though. Although it was a very traditional styled Japanese house, it also had a bit of modern mixed into it. Her family was rich, no, extremely rich. Both her father and her grandfather loved traditional styled houses so they decided to build a house like this.

"Mikoto!" the girl turned around to the sound of her name. A male with spiky dark blackish blue hair like hers with light emerald green eyes looked at her, "Where have you been?" he asked, worried.

"I'm fine nii-san, I just went out to buy a drink," she replied calmly. She sighed inwardly at how protective her elder brother was of her.

"We have plenty of drinks in the house, you didn't have to go out and buy some, you know," he said.

"I wanted to see what the neighborhood was like walking around at night," she looked into her brother's eyes.

"You've been out before, there's no need to do it again," He told her.

But before Mikoto could say anything, a new older voice interrupted them, "its fine Daichi, Mikoto is a grown lady. She can take of herself," Daichi didn't answer.

"Thank you, kaa-san," Mikoto said, at this, Daichi sighed and muttered a small 'okay..' and walked away to his room; his hands in his pockets. Their mother laughed quietly at the way he admitted defeat.

Their family was considered nobles, so they were taught how to act and speak extremely politely. Even so, sometimes Mikoto wished she was born into a normal family. Whenever she told her mother this though, she would always reply, "_You should be very grateful to be born into a special and prosperous family like this_," Mother was right, of course, but she just couldn't help but feel a bit lonely and distant from others. She still had a lot of friends at school, but there was never anyone she could absolutely trust. Mikoto was always a quiet, calm and collected girl; she never showed panic or sadness. She was also good at leading others, but because of her quietness and her distance from others, she wasn't very good at making friends. This was because of the things she was taught as a child and also because of her natural talents she was gifted with. Her brother, Daichi, was a hard worker and a protective brother. He was very persistent and sometimes wasn't afraid to speak his mind. Although he can be a bit rough or harsh, he's actually a very soft person at heart. Both siblings excelled in their studies and were considered prodigies, Mikoto especially, whereas her brother was better at sports.

Mikoto lay on her bed, staring into the ceiling. She was a curious girl; she loved trying to figure things out. She lay there, frustrated about who exactly those people in black uniforms were. Last time, she saw a white haired boy, wearing the uniform except he had a white sleeveless haori and an orange haired guy wearing the same thing except without the haori. They seemed to be arguing about something. They both carried weapons and were floating in the sky. Since nobody seemed to notice the two strange people, she came up with the conclusion that others couldn't see them, so why her? She closed her eyes in frustration and slowly began to fall asleep.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

She was there again, she knew her brother would be angry, but she didn't care. She just wanted to see, to see the gigantic creatures with strange masks, to see the strange people with black uniforms. She walked over to a small bench and sat down. She was frustrated at herself now. She just couldn't understand why she was the only one who could see these people in her family and friends. Mikoto stood up from the bench and decided to go back to the convenience store to a buy a snack. Just when she was about to cross a small street to reach the store, she saw blinding lights as she turned around and then she felt as if something huge crashed into her and broke every bone in her body. She was quite petite and small for her age, so it was quite easy to crush her. She couldn't feel or hear anything after that, her vision was blurred. She couldn't move at all, she looked up slightly to see an old man in a business suit with his bodyguards, he was grinning as he was telling his bodyguards something, "Ah… I see…they tried to assassinate me and make it seem as an accident. I guess I should have listened to nii-san and stayed at home during the night. He knew there were a lot of people after our rich inheritance… curiosity killed the cat huh?" her breathing slowed down and her blood created a puddle beneath as she stared at the man in front of her that took her life. Then it all went black.

**I hope you enjoyed so far :) Oh, and in case you wanted to, the review button is below, right there... yeah.. in case you wanted... to click it... well.. you know...**


	2. Chapter 2 - Arriving in Soul Society

**The next chapter! Yay! I hope this is good 3 I'm probably going to put Akai no Yoru aside for a while and finish this story for now :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or it's characters **

Mikoto woke up, confused and worried, "Why am I here? Shouldn't I be dead?" she panicked at started to breath fast. She told herself to calm down and examine the situation. She looked down to her chest and saw a strange chain, "I must be some kind of wandering soul after I'm dead… So then, how do I get to the afterlife?" she wondered to herself. She decided that she would try to see her family one last time, "Although they probably won't be able to see me anyway," Mikoto heard rumors that people can't pass on the afterlife if they have regrets before they die. The only regret she had was that she couldn't say sorry to her family for being dead. Other than that, she didn't really have anything to hold on to.

She walked over the main entrance and hopped over the big gate, its handy dandy to be ghost because you feel as light as a feather. When she reached the main living room she watched one of the bodyguards tell her mother, father and brother something. Her mother collapsed and started sobbing uncontrollably, her father and brother was crying as well.

"I told her… not to go out alone at night…" Her brother managed to whisper. Although Mikoto was usually indifferent in situations like this, she couldn't help but feel sorry.

"Sorry…" She whispered to her brother, hoping that he could hear her, but of course not. Mikoto didn't want to watch her family mourn over her death so she quietly said goodbye to them. She went out of the house and wandered around the neighborhood for a while. She noticed that she hasn't disappeared yet so she just decided to wait until something happens. She whistled a tune her mother used to sing to her when she was a toddler. The moon was still high up in the sky. She couldn't believe that she just died. Then, she caught a glimpse of a person high up in the sky wearing that black uniform and white haori. She focused harder and saw the boy that had spiky white hair. Suddenly a loud voice yelled, "Get out of the way!" she looked to her right and saw masked giant appeared in front of her, ready to devour her, but then it was sliced in half by a katana. A strawberry blonde woman wearing the black uniform and a pink scarf appeared in front of Mikoto and held her katana backwards. The woman put the back of the katana on her forehead, "Don't worry, I'm taking you to the afterlife," she smiled as the world seemed to fade away, yet again.

All of the sudden, Mikoto was falling and before she could do anything she hit the ground with an_ oof_ sound. The air was knocked out of her when she landed and she struggled to her feet. She couldn't remember anything, except that she was taken to afterlife by a woman wearing one of those strange black uniforms, she died because she was hit by a car on purpose and that her family was crying over death. Anything beyond that was a bit foggy, but the events she just listed were still crystal clear in her mind. Although, of course she knew who she is and what her name is. She looked around as she stood up; the setting almost seemed as if it was the old days of Japan.

Mikoto then spotted a lady walking and decided to ask her, "Excuse me, miss, where am I?" she asked politely.

The lady frowned gently at her, "Oh, you must have just arrived. This is District 38 of Rukongai," she explained.

"I'm sorry, uh, Rukongai?" Mikoto asked, confused. The lady grinned and then proceeded to explain that Rukongai is a place in Soul Society where souls first arrive. If you have enough _reiatsu, _you could enter the Shinigami Academy and become a Shinigami. The lady also told her that the farther you go into Rukongai, the worse the districts get. Mikoto finally had her questions answered. Those people in black uniforms were Shinigami and they protect humans from those beasts, they also send souls to the afterlife, otherwise known as Soul Society, "Where do you come from? You speak very much like a noble," the lady asked

"Oh, my family was nobles when I was still alive," she replied.

"Ah, I see, well, good luck with living in Rukongai!" the lady said as she waved her hand and went off to wherever she was heading.

As the lady left, Mikoto sighed. She was tired and exhausted from everything that has just happened, "I'm dead, I'm actually dead…" She thought to herself, realization finally sinking in.

**Hope you enjoyed :) kcilc eht weiver nottub woleb esaelp LOLZ**


End file.
